


Just a Dream

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @roxannathekillerwhale Hello! Could you maybe write a one-shot where the reader has a sex dream about Sam and Dean gets jealous?





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @roxannathekillerwhale Hello! Could you maybe write a one-shot where the reader has a sex dream about Sam and Dean gets jealous?

_His fingers trailed up your smooth legs, pushing up the crisp sheet that barely covered you. You smiled in your sleep, allowing the large hands to remove the cloth from you. “Morning, beautiful.” He breathed into your neck, his fingers dipping into your folds. You felt him smirk against your skin. “Already so wet for me.”_

_Your hips rolled, a whimper escaping your lips. You needed more._

* * *

Dean raised an eyebrow at you. You’d taken a pretty hard hit on the hunt earlier that day, so as soon as you were done in the shower, you’d crawled into bed. A small smile played on his lips when he saw a pink tint your cheeks, your long eyelashes brushing the soft skin.

“Dude.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Stop being creepy.”

“How am I being ’ _creepy_ ’?”

Sam shook his head and went back to his research, not wanting to start what could turn into an argument with his older brother.

A whimper from your side of the room had them both looking over. That was not a whimper of pain. Dean swallowed, shifting slightly. He’d been in love with you for ages now, but he never thought you’d shown an interest.

Rolling slightly in your sleep, they both saw your long, toned legs. “Sammy…” You breathed out, arching your back ever so slightly. Sam’s eyebrows went up in shock. A tiny giggle made him sit up straight.

“I’m not sure if I should leave…or wake her up…” Sam said quietly.

Your fists gripped the sheets as your toes curled and your head went back. “Sam!” You cried out, moving your hips, your thighs rubbing together. Your chest was heaving as your eyes fluttered open.

Sitting up, you looked around and spotted the boys. Your cheeks turned a bright red as your gaze went to your legs. “So….” Sam smirked.

“I’m _so_ sorry!” You buried your face in your hands.

Dean didn’t look too pleased, but you didn’t know that. “Whatever. I’ll leave you two alone.” He griped, grabbing his coat as he stood up. Him slamming the door made you jump.

You sighed, falling back onto your pillow, your arm over your eyes. “ _Fuck_.” You groaned. “I’ll get another motel room. I don’t want to make you guys uncomfortable.”

“No need.” Sam shrugged. “You’re fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.” You muttered.

Moments later, the door slammed open, shocking both you and Sam. “What the hell?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

Your eyes were wide as you stared at him. “Um….” What did he expect you to say? “It’s just a dream.”

His hands were on his hips, his jaw clenched. “You’ve never shown any interest in Sam. He’s never shown any interest in you…and yet, you’re dreaming about fucking him?”

“Are you….jealous?” You asked quietly, sliding out of bed. Smiling, you shrugged. “It’s just a dream, Dean. He’s the last person I saw before I was knocked out earlier. That’s probably it.”

“Yeah, because that’s what causes you to make those noises!”

You glared at him. “It’s a dream!” Your fists gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him close. “I didn’t actually sleep with him, now did I?”

Sam cleared his throat. “Um, I’m gonna give you two some time to sort this out.” He grabbed his coat and made his way towards the door. “Bout damn time.”


End file.
